


Never Unwanted

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Noncon, Kinda, Other, Porn with Feelings, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), but not really, kmn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley was short on strength, and Aziraphale let him use his power as a succubus to get the strength from him he needed to survive. Afterwards, Crowley feels guilty, and Aziraphale reassures him that everything is alright.





	Never Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When I’m ready to die from these wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818256) by [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



> Alternative ending to xantissa's story. Because I'm a sucker for emotional hurt/comfort and can't get enough.  
> If you have a bit more time rn, read their fic first, it's really great!

"I haven't... Hurt you, have I?" Crowley shifts from one leg to the other, standing in front of Aziraphale and not meeting the others eye.

"Whatever do you mean, my dear?" the bedsheet is still the only thing covering Aziraphale's naked body- even if he weren't so terribly afraid of having done something wrong, Crowley could barely look at him.

"I told you, you never took too much of my energy, I am unharmed-" 

"But I- I touched you. That way. I- I- Oh, angel, I am so grateful that we are both alive, but I can understand if you would never like to be near me again..."

"What ever are you talking about, my dear fellow?" Aziraphale asks, more and more confused.

"Oh how can you not- _I raped you_!" Crowley shouts in the end, and having taken a few steps towards him in his anger, now quickly retreats, as if afraid that- well, that _Aziraphale_ might be afraid of _him_.

Then it gets through to him what the demon just said. 

"Oh, no, Crowley, never! And even if, you already said, it wasn't really you, you weren't in your right mind- which means really I should apologize for letting you do something like this when you couldn't quite consent to it. But-" he stops him from interrupting, holding up a hand- "I won't apologize, because it kept you alive, and I can't ever apologize for that. But no, Crowley, dearest, you did not touch me in any way that was unwanted, or not consensual from my part. Dearest-"

He stretches out his hand towards him, letting go of the sheet covering him, not caring about modesty one bit as Crowley stumbles closer, letting him take him by the hand and hold him close. "Crowley, dearest, you couldn't touch me in a way I wouldn't like if you tried. I love you, my beautiful, kind, silly demon. Don't argue with me here! Not this time. I let you do everything you did while you were out of power, I deliberately put down my shields, I knew what I was doing and what you were going to do. Alright?"

At Crowley's cautious nod, and once he feels the demon relax into his arms, he adds with a little mischievous smile: "if anything, I haven't gotten to touch you half as much as I would have liked..."

Crowley giggles at that, face buried in Aziraphale's naked chest. "You're serious, are you, angel?" he asks, still a little disbelieving, and deeply breathes in the angel's scent.

"Of course I am, my dear" he presses a kiss to Crowley's head. "You can have me any way you want- if you do want that, of course, I mean, I don't want to assume that it was anything other than-" 

"I want to!" Crowley interrupts him, looking up at him with tear smudged eyes. "Oh, angel, you have no idea-"

They kiss, and it feels like the creation of the universe, a touch between humans and the most intimate connection between celestial beings, all at once.

The Crowley breaks away, scrambles for purchase on the bed, leaning away from Aziraphale to sort his thoughts. 

"Angel- if we do this, before we do this- I have to say it. _I love you_. I don't know whether I, it, whatever I was when I- but _I_ am in love with you, I've been falling for you since Eden, I-"

"Oh, Crowley!" Aziraphale interrupts his rambling. "I love you too, I am sorry it took me so long to realize it, and even longer to notice the feeling might be mutual..."

The next kiss is gentle, loving, exploring. They have all the time in the universe.

Aziraphale starts to take off Crowley's clothes again, slowly and by hand, both understanding that they shouldn't use any frivolous miracles while their strength is yet to recover, and Aziraphale even liking the slow process of unwrapping Crowley, truly his Crowley now, like a gift for him.

Crowley, in return, is trying to keep still while the angel undresses him, but can't keep from shivering whenever Aziraphale's hands touch newly bare skin. He feels- devine, in a way he hasn't since before the fall, and that despite the exhaustion still wearing him down.

Having gotten rid of Crowley’s shirt, Aziraphale's hands linger on Crowley’s skin, stroking over his stomach, his nipples, his neck- then carding through his hair, holding onto it, and when he feels the urge to bury his nose in those curls he remembers there is nothing stopping him from doing just so- 

Crowley gasps as Aziraphale's hands close in his hair and the angel pulls him close, and he embraces the other, kissing and biting from his neck to his chest.

Aziraphale shivers, hands tangling in Crowley's hair- he's half afraid of hurting the demon, but then Crowley's hand comes up to cover his own, telling him to /tug/-

Crowley moans loudly, breaking away from where he'd been suckling on Aziraphale's left nipple, when the angel pulls his head backwards by his hair. Shamelessly rutting against the angel's thigh, he lets the pleasure-pain wash through him and kisses Aziraphale again.

"How do you want me?" Aziraphale asks, breathless, after breaking the kiss and while untangling Crowley from his pants. 

Crowley feels a blush cover his cheeks, but he knows he can't lie to the angel- not about this, and not about anything else, either, ever again.

"I want- I want you to have me. _Please_." 

The plea slips from his lips before he can stop himself, and Aziraphale's hands come up, framing his face, he's staring at him in breathless wonder.

"Oh, Crowley..." 

Gathering the demon close to his chest, he turns them around so Crowley is on his back, Aziraphale hovering over him, braced on one arm.

Slowly moving his other hand between Crowley’s legs, Aziraphale waits until Crowley nods, then uses his energy for one more quick miracle to get the demon slick and already slightly open, before sliding two fingers into him.

Before Crowley can protest the waste of energy, his breath is coming in sharp, ragged gasps while Aziraphale prepares him, never breaking eye contact, always making sure they are gasps of pleasure, not of pain.

When he withdraws his fingers, not knowing whether seconds minutes ot hours have passed, it leaves Crowley whimpering at the loss, gripping at Aziraphale's arms. " _Please_ " he repeats, and with anyone else he would have been terribly embarrassed at how wanton he sounds.

"Oh, Crowley, my love..."

When Aziraphale breaches him, all he can do is hold on, eyes wide open, lips forming a perfect 'Oh'. It feels so good- so different to everything he ever did before- he feels so _full_ , and most of all so close to Aziraphale... He wants more, needs more, needs to feel everything and wants to feel the angel inside him for _days. W_ rapping arms and legs around him, he urges him on to move.

Aziraphale, in turn, touches all of Crowley he can reached, now that he can, now that he is allowed- he goes slow at first, letting Crowley adjust, then he feels feet digging into his back, urging him on, and all control is gone.

Skin slapping on skin.

Breath mingling, lips almost touching.

Golden eyes meeting blue.

Aziraphale is close, he feels a heat inside of him spread out almost painfully, and he grasps Crowley, watching his every reaction, stroking his thumb over his tip and with the other hand tugging at his hair again, making sure to take the demon to this hight of pleasure with him.

They come almost simultaneously, maybe because they are celestial beings with more control over their human bodies than humans themselves, maybe because Crowley's tightening around Aziraphale's cock when he comes pushes the angel over the edge as well, maybe through purr coincidence. Whatever the reason, it is perfect for them.

Aftershocks making him shake, Aziraphale gently withdraws from Crowley before collapsing half on top of him, nose once again in his red hair.

Crowley holds the angel close, shivering with pleasure. 

"I love you" he whispers, staring at the ceiling and too exhausted to do much else. He needs to say it, wants to say it again and again, because after six thousand years of loving the angel and not telling him, he has some catching up to do.

"I you, too" Aziraphale mumbles, snuggling closer and struggling to pull a blanket on top of them, not caring about the mess they made as long as they are warm and together. He presses a kiss to Crowley's cheek once they are more or less comfortable, and repeats: "Oh, Crowley, dearest, I love you too"

They fall asleep together, knowing they have all the time of the universe waiting for them the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I do /not/ want to go through this and count how often Aziraphale says "Oh, Crowley".
> 
> If you liked this, let me know!
> 
> You might also enjoy my series [Kiss From a Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402348) (Ineffable Husbands, mostly M rated, ~5k) :)


End file.
